


Kiss of Life

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 20 June 2010.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kiss of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 20 June 2010.

Curses flew at Bill as he ducked towards the ground into a roll and came up casting a defensive hex that pushed back his pursuers, leaving only one Death Eater on his feet before him. Bill's next spell caught him square in the chest as a shriek rent the air above him. He was on the trembling ground again before he realised he'd been knocked down, and scrambling to retrieve his wand, he saw what had done it: a magnificent white bird with terrible talons ripping open the chest of the foe he'd missed. 

There were giants coming, and Bill should have been trying to orient himself with regard to their progress, but he found himself too turned on to move . . . until his avian protector transformed.

"Stupeed!" Fleur shouted, blood flying from her lips as she strode forward and smacked him with a begored hand. "You could 'ave been ki—"


End file.
